House of Dolls
by Compaq-Witch
Summary: Wyatt is 10 and Chris is 8, Piper is expecting another Baby, Paige is married and Phoebe is to and Has a 7 year old daugter called Sunny they have also had a few more rooms built onto the house because P3 is bringing in alot of money!
1. PIPER!

DisclaimerI do not own Charmed or any of the charcters because if i did then phoebe would already be married with kids.

SummaryWyatt is 10 and Chris is 8, Piper is expecting another Baby, Paige and Phoebe are married and Phoebe Has a 7 year old daugter called Sunny they have also had a few more rooms built onto the house because P3 is bringing in alot of money!

_Charmed House of dolls_

Chapter 1: PIPER!

THE MANOR

the Kitchen

"Good morning all."said Phoebe Joyfully as she waliked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"What are you so happy about" Piper said in a tired voice"its 6 in the moring, way to early for anyone to be happy"

"That must be the Baby talking because he doesn't want his Mommy to be up so early" Phoebe chuckeld

"Well I hav to go and wake up Wyatt and Chris in a minute for School other wise they never get up"

"Well I have to go and get dressed and get Sunny up, see ya in a minute"

"bye" Said Piper as she burried her head in her hands

Upatairs

Phoebe slipped on a low cut grey top and a wavy brown skirt then put her hair up in a quick bun and walked out of her quietly because louie was still asleep then slipped into room Sunnys room and gentaly shock her untill she woke up

"Good morning Sunny " Phoebe whisperedinto her ear

Sunny opened her eyes and said softly

"good morning Mommy" She wrapped her arms and legs round phoebe and Phoebe Lifted Suny up and Took her into her own room where Louie had just woken up, she put Sunny gentaly on her bed and went back into Sunnys room to get her some clothes, when she came back Louie was in the bathroom helping Sunny clean her teeth, Phoebe put the clothes down on the bed and went back down stairs!

Kitchen

Piper, are you in here. She looked down at the floor and saw Piper laying there uncontuse then ran to the phone, dialled 911 and ran back into the kitchen to check on her!

Hospital

"Is she ok" Pa ige asked the the doctor"

"well she has a hudge cut down her arm and across her belly but we should be able to treat that, but we are not sure if the baby is ok"

"WHAT, the baby has to be ok...i mean...he just has to be"

"do you acctually know who attaked Piper" the Dr asked

"No, Phoebe just walked into the Kitchen and saw her on the floor"

"Ok, thankyou"

I will update ASAP!


	2. The mystery Doll!

Chapter 2: The mystery Doll!

The Manor

Paige walked into the living room with 2 steaming hot cups of camamile tea, handed Phoebe one and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry" paige said" it'll be ok"

"how do you know, I mean what if the baby dies, Piper was so happy, she only had 1 month to go, how will Leo react"

"Well... I don't know, lets just hope that the baby will be ok"

"We don't even know what thing did that to Piper, I mean if the baby dies we _have_ to find out who did it"

Suddenly the phone rang, paige went over and picked it up,

"Hello"

"Hello, its Dr Marvis, we have the reasults about Pipers baby"

"oh..and is the baby going to be ok"

"yes, the Baby is perfectaly fine, the cut didn't go deep enough to harm it"

"oh thats great"

"oh, just one more thing"

"whats that, is Piper ok"

"Yes, she is fine, I just wanted to know if you know what gender the baby is?"

"Yes, we know, its a boy"

"Well no, its acctually a girl"

"really...can we come and see Piper?"

"Yes"

"Thankyou, goodbye"

Paige put the phoene down and ran over to Phoebe!

"who was that"Phoebe asked

"It was the Hospital, the baby is fine, but there is another thing"

"Whats that?"

"The baby is a Girl"

"Oh My God"

"well Im going to see Piper, are you coming"

"sure but we have to be back by 4 because wyatt, chris and Sunny will be back"

"ok, lets go, just gotta get my fone...Ok lets go"

Paige grabbed her keys and they both walked out"

The Hospital

"Where's is Piper Halliwell" Paige Asked the receptionist

"umm... Room 21"

"ok, Thankyou"

Phoebe and Paige walked down the corridoor looking at the numbers on each door carefully untill they reached a door with the number 21 on it, Phoebe opened the door, looked in and saw Piper lying on the bed sleeping peacefully, they walked in quietly and sat down on the chairs next to her bed, as they sat down Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked at Phoebe and Paige

"Hi guys" Piper said in a quiet voice

"Piper, how you doing"Phoebe questioned

"I'm good, how are you guys"

"oh we're fine, have you heard about the baby"

"No..is he ok"

"yeah, but by the way he isn't really a he"

"what do mea...Oh My God he's a girl, I mean she's girl, that amazing, I thought she would be a boy because I have had all boys so far, Oh My God, I'm gonna have a little girl"

"Yeah and I,m gonna have a little niece"

The Manor

Upstairs (1 week later)

Phoebe flicked thourgh the book of shadows finding demons that they had not yet vanquished, Phoebe looked around the big attic which they had, had a lot of battles with demons and had, had a lot of vanquishes in. She looked over into the corner briefly and something caught her eye, she walked over to a box which had a small, delicate china hand poking out amoungst other toys and games that hadn't been played with for years. She wrapped her fingers around the small hand and pulled, to her suprise a little china doll came out into her arms, it had ebony black hair in little ringlets that covered her head up to a little black hat with a gold ornamental flower on it. The doll was dressed in a long thick red coat hemmed with soft fur and a little skirt made of the same materials to match, it was finished with little black stockings and little black boots with the laces tied up neatly, as she looked into the beautiful big brown eyes and registered the soft pink lips and pale peachy skin she recignised it immediatly

"PIPER"she shouted walking down the stairs from the attic"I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU"

"PHOEBE, what are you doing, its five in the morning...is that serina?"

"yeah, i found her in a box in the corner of the attic"

"Oh my God, I wondered where she had gone"

Piper gently took the doll from Phoebe and looked it up and down as Paige came out of her room

"what are you two yabbering about?" she yawned irritably, she caught sight of the doll and gasped "who's is that doll? its amazing"

"Its mine"Piper butted in

"well I'm going back to bed"said Paige"night"

"night"Piper and Phoebe both said in unison

they both went into thier rooms,Piper was carrying the doll when she felt a jolt go straight though her body, she thought it was nothing and went into her room

The next morning Piper woke up feeling a lot weeker, she looked down to her side where her doll was lying peacfully beside her, she gently lifted the covers off of herself and went downstairs

The Kitchen

She felt a bit dizzy as she walked into the kitchen where her husand leo was reading a newspaper, he looked up as she entered and said

"hi honey...whats wrong"

"i just feel a bit dizzy thats all"

at that moment Phoebe came running into the kitchen saying

"oh no, oh no im so late for work"

"well maybe thats because you were up till five in the the morning"Piper said smuggly

"well I could't get to sleep, anyway, where's the coffee, I NEED coffee"

"um...Phoebe, don't they have coffee at the office"

"well yeah, but its not as nice as the stuff we have"

"I don't care, now go up stairs and get dressed"

The Office

"Phoebe, there you are"

"oh Elise, I'm so sorry that I'm late, its just I..."

"I don't care phoebe, its a different excuse EVERYTIME, I only want u to do the job I pay you for, now get in that office"

she rushed into her office so that Elise would stop ramling on about how she was always late and closed the door softly behind her. She walked over to her desk, sat down then bushed her hair out her face before digging in to a hudge stack of letters which were now all messed up and pulled out a letter which was a pretty pink colour with flowers that had clearly been dawn all over it, she slowly turned it round and opened it, she puuled it out and started to read it:

Dear Phoebe

My name is Ellie and I am 12, I just wanted to know if you could write something about how you became an advice columist because I want to be just like you and I want to help everyone with thier problams like you do, I think you are amazing and that you give erveryone such good advice and I was also wondering if I could have your autograph!

Love from Ellie

PS. My adress is at the top of the letter!

I will update ASAP!


	3. Funny things are going on!

Chapter 3: Funny things are going on!

The Manor

The Hall (after Work)

Phoebe walked in put her bag on the shelf next to the mirror and her coat on the hook

"PIPER, ARE YOU HERE"

Piper walked in

"yeah I'm here, where else would I be"

"Well you are having a baby so you can't really go many places"

"Yeah apart from the groceries, how fun"

"Come on Piper stop being such a spoil sport"

"I'm not being a spoil sport, I just get so board being in the house all day"

"I no but..."

Suddenly Phoebe was thrown against the wall

"PHOEBE" Piper moved over to her as fast as she could

"Are you ok" She shook her gentaly

"Yeah I'm ok"Phoebe said in a quiet voice

"Oh my God, your ok" Piper wraperd her arms round phoebe and gripped tightly

"Ok Piper, you don't need to squeeze me to death, by the way, did you see who attacked me?"

"No, I didn't, you just suddenly flew into the wall"

"It could be the same thing that attacked you"Phoebe stood up just as Sunny, Wyatt and Chris burst through the door followed by Paige. Sunny ran up to phoebe

"Mommy"

"how are you doing my little ladybug"

"Well I rode in the front of Auntie Paiges car" Sunny said happily

"oh, wow, why don't you go change because mandy is coming round soon to pick you up"

"yay" Sunny ran upstairs

"Paige! Can you go make sure she doesn't make her self look like an idiot"

"Yeah sure by the way, are you ok?"

"yeah I'm fine"

"ok" Paige followed Sunny upstairs

"well, what are gonna do, I mean there are 3 kids in this house and another one coming, we need to find out and stop whatever is doing this to us"

"I agree, you have any ideas.."

"Well...no but..."

"well your the one who said we had to do something"

"I know but I don't know were to start do I, I mean we could start by looking in the Book of Shadows"

"ok and... whoa"

" whats wrong Piper"

"I don't know, I just went all dizzy"

"Well maybe you need to go to bed"

"I'm not incompitant Phoebe, it was just a dizzy spell, I mean I've never felt so powerless"

"Did you drink something weird"

"No, but I did have that doll laying next to me in bed"

At that moment a girl about 15 wearing tight leather clothes and knee high boots burst though the door

"who are you"

Piper tried to blow her out of the door but it didn't work

"It is here"

"whats here, what are you tlking about"

"something that my family has been tracking down for years"

"whats that"

"I can't tell you, you'll try and destroy it, you can't only my family can"

"but,"

she ran out into the blaring light of the sun

"well what the hell was that"

"umm...knock knock"

"oh, hi mandy"

"hi, who was that?"

"umm... our...cousin

"oh, ok"

I'll go get her"

Upstairs

"Sunny, Mandy is waiting for you down..., What happened to Auntie Paige?"

"I don't know Mommy, She just fell down"

"thats ok, go downstairs, Mandy waiting for you"

"Ok, bye Mommy"

"Bye Sunny"

Sunny ran downstairs and Phoebe heard a faint vioce saying come on, we have to go then the door closing"

"PIPER" Phoebe shouted

"COMING"

Piper slowly went up stairs to meet Phoebe"

"Are you ok Pho..., Oh my God, is she ok"

"Yeah, she's fine. Paige, wake up"

"Hi, what happened"

"we don't know, Sunny said you just fell down"

"oh, well do you know who..."

"No, we think its probably same thing that hurt me and Piper

"You got hurt Phoebe"

"Yeah just before you came home"

"ok, oh guys, can You help me up so we can go and check out the Book"

"Yeah sure"

Phoebe helped Paige up and they walked out of the room up to the attic.


	4. What the

Chapter 4: What the...

The Manor

The attic

Paige slamed the book shut,

"Nothing, I can't believe it"

"Well it has to be something we don't know about yet"Phoebe suggested

"Gee ,ya think"Paige said rudely

"No need to be so cocky...oww" Piper felt a pain in her stomach

"what wrong"

"Oh Nothing its just...AHH"

"Piper, are you ok"

"I think my water just broke"

"We have to get her to a hospital" Phoebe looked at Paige

The Hospital

"Push Piper" the doctor said

"I'M TRYING" Piper screamed

"One more push"

"You can do it Piper" phoebe said

Piper pushed whilest screaming

"...WAAAA"

"Welldone Piper, you have a beautil baby girl"

"Oh My God, I have a girl, fineally"

"Welldone Piper" Phoebe said in a happy voice"You did it"

"Can i hold her?" Piper asked

"of course" one of the nurse's answered

Piper gentaly took her crying baby girl and gentaly calmed her down

"Oh my God, what are you gonna call her?" Paige asked

"Umm...how about...Rachel?"

"Thats a great name"

"really?"

"yeah, its really suits her"

"Hey Rachel, how are you" Piper said in a babyish voice

The Manor

Upstairs

Piper put Rachel down in the baby nursery in the cot which was full of soft cuddley baby toys. Piper looked around the soft compfy nursery at all the soft toys and baby things and felt so happy that she had had a girl at last. She tucked Rachel up and then went downstairs to see what Phoebe and paige were doing

"I'm going first"

"No I am"

"No.."

"Phoebe...Paige why are you acting like lttle kids" Piper said in a worried voice

"Well we fighting over who was gonna give you there present first"

"And you were fighting over this because"

"Well we wanted it to be really special and the first present is always the most special one"

"no its not, there are both special"

Phoebe handed Piper her present and Piper opened it very carefully. she slid the last bit of wrapping paper off and saw an amazing glass picture fram with butterflys all over it

"Oh thankyou Phoebe" Piper gave Phoebe a big hug as Paige gave her, her own present, as she took it out of the wrapping she saw a beutiful pink baby dress with Halliwell sewed into it

"Thanyou aswell Paige" She gave Paige a big hug aswell

"I'll go put these in Rachel room"

Piper walked upstairs and quietly into Rachel room. After she put the present on the table she looked into the cotto see the her doll next to Rachel. Piper rushed downstairs

"Phoebe, Paige come here"

"What"Phoebe and Paige said in unison

"In Rachel cot, the doll"

"Huh, how did that get there?"

"I don't know"

Phoebe and Paige followed Piper upastairs into Rachel room and looked in the cot

"I can't see the doll"

Yeah, i thought ou said it was here Piper"  
"It was"

"Well its not now"

"Maybe yuor just tried"

"But I could of swon.."

"PIPER, its not there"

"Ok"

I will update ASAP:-)

(I am so sorry it took so long)


	5. Power Out

Chapter 5: Power Out

Piper followed Phoebe and Paige into the Kitchen then sat down on one of the chairs as Paige put the kettle on!

"Rachel is so cute, I can't wait until Sunny see her" Phoebe said in an excited voice

"I just don't know how Wyatt and Chris are going to react to having a baby sister, there only used to being with each other" Piper said sounding worried

"Well they do play with Sunny as well"

"Yeah but they have never had a sister before!"

"It's going to be fine Piper, they going to love her, after all, she looks a lot like you" Paige said making Piper fell better

(Ding Dong)

"That must be Sunny, I'll go and answer the door"

"Hi Mommy"

"Hey, did you have a good day honey?"

"Yes, can I see the baby please Mommy?"

"How did you know that the baby was born?"

"The hospital phoned the school and told them to tell me that I have a new baby cousin! So can I see the baby now please?"

"You better go and ask auntie Piper"

Sunny ran into the kitchen and stopped just before she fell onto Piper

"Auntie Piper! Can I see the baby please?"

"Ok, I suppose" Piper aid in a jokey voice "come on she's upstairs"

Sunny followed Piper up the stairs and into Rachel's room. Piper gently picked Rachel up showed knelt down to show her to Sunny.

"What's her name auntie Piper" Sunny said stroking Rachel's head smoothly

"Rachel"

"That's a very pretty name auntie Piper"

"Thank you, I thought so to!" "come on honey, we best get down stairs2

Downstairs

"Sunny, I need to talk to Auntie Piper, do you think that you would be able to go and play with your toys please?"

"Ok"

"Ok, you know Paige went out to collect Chris and Wyatt"

"Yah, well she said that she tried to orb but she couldn't"

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"I don't know! It must be related to what that girl came here about"

"Maybe it's something to do with the doll because after I had it in my bed that night, I felt really powerless the next morning" Piper explained

"Yeah, Probably"

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"That time when I saw the Doll in Rachel's crib"

"It wasn't in her crib Piper"

"Yes it was! I don't care what you and Paige say! I saw that doll in my baby's crib"

"Well what do you think it did to her?"

"I don't know but I'm going to go check on her to see if anything _has_ happened"

Upstairs

Piper ran into Rachel's room with Phoebe close behind!

"She looks normal" Phoebe said

"Yeah…Wait a second"

Piper picked Rachel up gently

"She's bigger" Piper said looking worried

"Well yeah Piper it's called Being a human being" Phoebe added

"No, babies don't grow that much within 10 minutes"

"Well what do you think the doll did to her?"

"I don't know, I think only that mysterious girl knows"

"Well how do you plan on finding her because we aren't sure if she's a witch and we don't know her name or what she looks like"

"Maybe if we can find the doll then we can lure her here?"

"Ok, where do you remember seeing it last?"

"Well the last place _I _saw it was on my bed!"

"Well lets go check if it's still there"

Piper and Phoebe walked along the long hall which had pictures of Wyatt, Chris and the family on the wall until they got to Pipers room. Piper went over to the bed and lifted up the covers, as she went to pick the doll up she got thrown back into the wall! Phoebe quickly went to check if Piper was ok, then went to see the doll. But it had disappeared!

_**I am sorry if I have made any mistakes!**_

**_I will update ASAP! _**


	6. Wake Up!

**Chapter 6: Wake up!**

Piper's room

"Piper, Piper, PIPER WAKE UP!" Phoebe shouted

Phoebe looked up as Paige entered the room

"What's wrong?" Paige questioned?

"It's Piper! She won't wake up!"

"Oh my God"

"I think she got knocked out when the doll threw her against the wall with a force field!"

"I think we should get her to hospital" Paige suggested

"I think that, that would be a good idea"

Page and Phoebe gently picked Up Piper and slowly made their way down the stairs. As they got Piper into the car Paige saw her finger twitch

"Phoebe. Pipers finger just twitched"

"That's just her way of telling us that she's ok"

"Good! So she won't die"

"No honey. She isn't going to die"

"Thank God"

Phoebe pulled out of the drive and made her way to the hospital with Paige in the back watching over her

"Is she ok"

"She's no different for the last time you checked 1 minute ago"

"Sorry. I'm just worried"

"I know you are honey. But when we get her to hospital she'll be absolutely fine"

The Hospital

Phoebe ran up to the reception desk in the hospital

"Excuse me"

"Yes mam"

"I need help. My sisters in the car and she is unconscious

"Ok Miss….."

"Halliwell! My name's phoebe Halliwell"

"Ok Miss Halliwell, I'll get a paramedic out there to go and get her"

"Ok, thank you"

Phoebe rushed out to the car where Piper and Paige were and told Paige that the Paramedics were coming

Piper's (hospital) room

Paige and Phoebe were sat either side of Piper as she with her head sunk into the pillows and the blanket up to her chest. Phoebe pushed away a bit of hair that had fallen onto her face her suddenly Piper grabbed hold of her arm. Phoebe looked and Piper and saw that her eyes were glowing blue.

"Don't go after it" she said in an eerie voice "You must go after it. You must wait for the chosen one. ONLY THE CHOSEN ONE"

Piper lets go and went back to her nice peaceful state

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked rubbing her hand

"I don't know but I don't think it's friendly"

"Gee ya think, look at my arm"

Phoebe pulled the sleeve of her top down as the Doctor walked in

"How is she doing" the Doctor asked"

"Oh, she's fine" Paige replied

"Good. And she hasn't made any strange movements

"Um….not that I can think of" Paige lied

"Well if anything happens then just push that little black button on the wall and I'll be here as quick as I can.

"Ok, thank you" Phoebe replied

After the doctor walked out Paige turned to phoebe

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit scared. I mean we don't know who the hell The 'Chosen One' is and it could be anyone of us and I don't really want to know what'll happen if one of us two go after the doll and Pipers the 'Chosen One'."

"Wait a sec"

"What?"

"I wonder if that girl who came into our house that time is the chosen one"

"She can't be"

"I guess"

Suddenly the heart beat monitor slowed until all Paige and Phoebe could hear was a high pitched beep that echoed through the room!

(I'm sorry it took so long, I'm having to use my friend's computer because my new one has no floppy disk drive)

(I will update ASAP! J )


End file.
